


Backstory

by NinaKuni



Series: Hello and Welcome to the College AU [21]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Gen, yogscast college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaKuni/pseuds/NinaKuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened one Tuesday on his way to the Owl Café. He was using the back alley between the Café and the video store the Hats worked at part time when he tripped and fell and hit his head on an exposed pipe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this and Owl Café in the wrong order. This was supposed to be 25 in the series, but it's 24. If you haven't read Owl Café, just know that the café is like a Starbucks and a Fro Yo combined.

Sips didn't have any special powers like Toby who could bend metal, and he wasn't a glowy alien like Will or Xephos. Martyn seemed to suspect he was something special, but Sips knew better. 

It happened one Tuesday on his way to the Owl Café. He was using the back alley between the Café and the video store the Hats worked at part time when he tripped and fell and hit his head on an exposed pipe. Sips cursed, took a moment to get his bearings, and headed into work.

"Sips, where you been, man?" Parv asked as he headed behind the counter.

"Took the scenic route." Sips muttered grumpily. His head was killing him.

Zoey smiled nicely at him from across the register. "You alright, Sipsy? You seem grouchier than usual."

"I hit my head on a stupid pipe out back. Whatever."

The day went by fairly fast. People skated in and out of the shop, coffees in their hands as they left.

"Hey, Sips!" Turps grinned as he entered the shop at his usual hour. "How's it hanging?"

"Just order a coffee and get outta here," Sips muttered, still in a bad mood.  
Turps paused in his tracks, tilted his head, and blinked. "Okay, then. I'll have my usual."

Parv looked at him in confusion, before he was swept aside by Zoey who happily made the drink.

A few days went by, and Sips saw more and more people bend to his will. He even convinced Xephos and Turps to work at the dirt factory he'd open. What suckers. He could definitely work with this.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend was joking around with Sips' special ability, but joke's on her. Now he has a backstory.


End file.
